harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
:Perhaps you could join this site? Knowing you as a good Christian the HCU, our Christian party, could really use you among its ranks. The party has three members as of now, and with you as a fourth member it would the biggest party ever on this site. You could become a part of the 2010 Estates, our National Parliament. Just add your name and have some fun! BastardRoyale 10:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I don't have any time :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::It'll only take a minute or five, you don't have five minutes? Roi Soleil 13:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I might have five minutes ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I made you a Congressman. Don't forget to vote for our proposals :P Bucu 14:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ocherm.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::A healthy mix of nationism and conservatism with firm christian values. This will work out, I feel it! Roi Soleil 14:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Senate Could you, as one of the members of the 2010 Estates, please vote on the two proposals in the senate? Roi Soleil 14:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Vote contra on the second bill! Sjors is the admin of the site and is PM!Marcus Villanova 14:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :He is now, but he won't be for much longer. Vote for whatever and whoever you want, but if you want a Christian PM from your own party then vote for Bucurestean, Roi Soleil 14:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :You righties are even doing anything productive... Sjors Pierlot and I have created towns and full proof pages! This wikia has been around for what a week and already you want to vote PM out of office? We don't even have a constitutuion! Marcus Villanova 14:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::No we don't have a constitution yet, and who do you think will write it? Our new PM! A true christian and not a godless heretic from America. Roi Soleil 14:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Need your votes in Senate :) Bucu 16:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Talofa! :Talofa! A’u ’o le 16:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Talofa ’Aesopos! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Coalition plans If you're still active, could we work on some party policies? --Semyon 16:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Of which party? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I think he means the christians and the coalition overall. Marcus Villanova 16:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I'll soon take a look at it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, coalition member! We need your vote for an adjusted proposal in the Forum:Senate (nr. 05) on "Stamadri as capital". Many thanks in advance! Bucu 20:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Twee vliegen in één klap :P http://zwembaddezeeman.blogspot.com/2010/08/oplossing-limbodebat-en-romavraagstuk.html Bucu 22:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Tsja en dan vind je het gek dat Limburgers zelf ook genoeg van het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden hebben :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Veel weet van geschiedenis hebben de schrijvers van 't artikeltje niet; als we de Zigeuners een stukje land zouden moeten geven zou het in India en Iran kunnen zijn. Leuk, nog zo'n brandhaard in het Midden-Oosten. Met Wilders en de Limburgers heb ik geen probleem; volgens mij kun je d'r wel mee lachen, toch? :D Dr. Magnus 08:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ach, ik vond het artikeltje wel interessant, creatief uitgedacht Bucu 10:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) We hebben ff je stem nodig, kijk aub af en toe in de Senaat en steun je Christelijke coalitiegenoten :P "Hier kan het wel!" Bucu 12:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Fuck it :P > User talk:Pierius Magnus Bucu 19:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Can you stand such arrogancy in the state which is not even yours anymore? Bucu 13:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : okay. sure. Marcus Villanova 15:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Diaspora Broadcaster? :)) Bucu 14:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Diaspora? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Njet? Bucu 14:58, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Wat wil je dat dat voor iets wordt? Roemeens? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nee... ik bedoel, nu is er officieel een Harviaans-Oceana diaspora :P. Lama, het was eerder als grap bedoeld Bucu 15:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ow zo :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Dear Journalist I have interesting information about a case of corruption. It's about a prominent member/MOTC of the largest party of Lovia in the State Elections, who's gonna run again for MOTC. Please contact me if you want detailed information. Bucu 09:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. What is it then? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Too late, it's my scoop now! :D He'll tell us all on Oceana Late, next sunday evening. :) Dr. Magnus 14:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, no problem then :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't have any clue what he's refering to either, I suppose we'll all find out sunday evening. :) Dr. Magnus 15:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or Monday morning in my case :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Come to think of it; monday afternoon. :D Dr. Magnus 15:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:17, November 26, 20:::Aaaaite. I'd check ya mail if I were you, cause you could still be first to come with this primeur. Bucu 18:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC)10 (UTC) ::::::::I'll tell you all, no hurry pls :P Bucu 16:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: --> msn if you want to know it ;) Bucu 16:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Aaaaite. I'd check ya mail if I were you, cause you could still be first to come with this primeur. Bucu 18:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's very vague :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC)